Slenderman
by arcadiablitz
Summary: Since our favorite little devil, Blue, is bored, she decides to force everyone to play this 'awesome' horror game she discovered online...and videotape all their reactions. Warnings include Platinum holding the ultimate poker face, a scared-shitless Silver, Emerald winning, Crystal destroying laptops, the master devil Blue, and a faceless man who probably gives wonderful hugs!


**I just LOVE Blue.**

**And I hate the game Slender.**

…**And the Slenderman…**

**HE'S WHY I'M STILL AFRAID OF THE DARK ;; AND I'M THIRTEEN IT'S SO PATHETIC ARGHHH **

**Well, Blue's our favorite little devil, so she'll (maybe) scare the shit out of people in this story. :3 Poor, poor Yellow…**

**And, yes, I'm aware that you can run if you press Shift, but we'll pretend our dear Blue doesn't know that. **

**WARNINGS: **Slenderman, cussing, badass Blue, references to Gary's ten Kanto badges, shipping hints, Platinum with a poker face, stoic Green, scared-shitless Silver, make-believe YouTube videos, boredom, dark rooms, scary men who are unrealistically tall and have unrealistically long arms, scary men who give wonderful hugs, references to a video on how to make the Slenderman not scary, memes, and many more. :3

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**Slenderman**

* * *

Blue tapped her chin, _hmm_ing as her sparkly blue eyes scanned her room. It was messy, as she'd thrown just about all her clothes everywhere in search of a tiny slip of paper containing the address of this really neat cafe she'd been to the other day. She'd even managed to dress Yellow up in a cute, innocent-looking light brown and white dress to take her there, where they'd shared cake and had a cup of coffee (well, she had coffee, and the blonde had chai).

A smile settled onto her face as thoughts of her best friend crossed her mind. She was just so…_adorable! _If only she'd been into dressing up and such…then she and Ruby could design her a dress and have her strut around town wearing it, shocking anyone who even _looked _at her. Well, it would certainly save Blue from the extreme problem she was in: she was completely and utterly bored, with nothing to do.

Her gaze fell onto her lover—otherwise known as her dear laptop—and her smile turned into a full-out Cheshire cat grin. She pounced onto her swivel chair, ignoring the huge pile of clothes that would have normally prevented a person from sitting on it. She, however, was _the _badass motherfucker named _Blue, _and thus she was not normal or like anyone else, so it only made sense that the impossible was possible for her. (Somewhere, in another world, a auburn-haired man with a spiky haircut that looked nearly identical to Green sneezed and wondered if someone said something similar to his trademark line. He shrugged, and glanced down at his ten Kanto badges.)

She opened up a Word Document, prepared to write another one of her famous lemons, but something odd struck her.

She didn't feel the usual…_inspiration _that hit her whenever she was about to write a lemon. She frowned, and closed it, finding herself back in her former situation.

"If writing lemons won't help solve my boredom…" Blue looked out her window, out at the lawn that had the greenest grass on the street (thanks to both Yellow and Ruby, who both seemed to have a hidden talent for gardening, and even planted all kinds of flowers she didn't know the names to around the house. [Yes, they all lived in a mansion together since they were all _filthy fucking rich, _and everyone kissed the ground they walked on, 'cause they were badass like that.])

"…Then what will?" She sighed and slammed her head down onto her wooden desk. "Reading…? Naw, I've already read all the sappy romance novels in the local library…Drawing? Nope, suck balls at that. Signing? Green and Crystal would probably kill me. Attempting to make a real-life yaoi scene? …Green'll really break my arm, and I think poor Yellow would die of either nosebleed or heartbreak." She groaned and punched the desk as lightly as she could without hurting her hand.

"Hmm…driving around the streets repeatedly sounds boring…" she muttered. "I can't listen to music since Gold broke my iPod, my phone's being a bitch, and my laptop's speakers are shit…" The beautiful brunette sat back up, staring at her computer screen. Blue opened up Google Chrome—she quickly stopped herself from squealing when her OriginalShipping theme came up—and logged into her YouTube account despite knowing she wouldn't be able to watch anything (with sound) because of her horrible speakers. One video on the suggestions, though, caught her eye. She quickly clicked on it, not knowing what else to do. It was apparently a bunch of people's reactions to a game called 'Slender.' Only twenty seconds in, the teenager found herself practically falling out of her chair, laughter bubbling out of her throat loudly.

"Shut up, Blue!" came an annoyed, serious yell from the other side of the mansion. _Damn Green, _Blue thought to herself as her laughter died down, _guy acts like he doesn't know how to feel true emotions. _After three minutes, she decided that she absolutely _needed _to play the horror game. Apparently, some guy with ridiculously long arms and no face stalked you through a forest while you collected eight pages. She didn't understand the importance of simple notebook pages with cruddy drawings and kindergartener-like handwriting on them, but she found it funny when the screen suddenly got fuzzy and the man's faceless…face showed up and you suddenly had to restart the game. The brunette assumed it was death; why else would you have to restart a game after being found by a creepy guy chasing you through the forest with his really long arms? Oh, and the tentacles. Can't forget the tentacles that sprouted from his back once he'd found you; she'd seen a middle-aged man in the video nearly piss his pants when the man suddenly showed up and tentacles squirmed around behind him.

"This shall be fun," Blue said with a smirk as she downloaded it, prepared to beat the game with her _badassery. _She got the game, Slender, started up, but before she started, she looked up 'Slender' on Google. She read an article on Wikipedia about something called 'The Slenderman' because everything on Wikipedia is true and giggled lowly to herself. Men, older than her, scared shitless by a _make-believe faceless man _who supposedly killed humans? How _did _he kill humans, anyway? In addition, he didn't have a face…so how could he see you? Or maybe it was just a mask, and he was some unrealistically tall man with unrealistically long arms who was chasing you through a forest just to give you back your wallet or something. Why didn't people think like she did?

The word 'Slender' showed up the kindergartener-like handwriting, and she started the game, nothing visible but trees and grass and darkness, her trusty flashlight somewhat lighting up the way. When she began to move forward, she frowned.

"What the fuck is this? I'm moving slower than an old lay crossing the street!" Blue shouted out. Despite the disappointment in this, she was still going to play, being a slow-ass-motherfucker or not. After about twenty minutes, she'd acquired four pages without running into the Slenderman. She grinned to herself; she was, honestly, surprised she had yet to run into the teleporting faceless guy (yes, he apparently teleported around, which she thought explained how he suddenly appeared out of nowhere in that video she'd watched on YouTube). She was now by this building, and she honestly didn't want to go in—it was _obviously _a trap, and she wasn't as dumb as the main characters in a horror movie/story—but when she turned around, the Slenderman was standing there. She almost screamed, surprised to suddenly find him there, but when her screen started getting fuzzy, she immediately turned around and walked away. The creepy music faded away, but she _knew _he was still nearby. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and mentally commanded it to stop beating wildly. She _wasn't _afraid and she _wasn't _going to get raped by the faceless man.

Damn stalker.

She found another page and turned around to see him _yet again. _This time, however, she didn't turn away in time, and the starting screen came back up again. She yelled in rage and slammed her fists down onto the table. Green shouted at her to shut up again, but she ignored him. She was, after all, older than him. He couldn't boss her around like that. Then, a wonderful, marvelous, _magnificent _idea crossed Blue's amazing mind. Her signature devilish smile slowly appeared on her face as she proceeded to exit her bedroom and gather all the Dex Holders up so she could see their reactions…

"What?" Red asked as he tilted his head in confusion. Blue had just dragged them to the living room while babbling about some awesome game she'd found and played on the computer.

"I _said, _I want you all to play it. The game." She glared into each and everyone of the Dex Holder's eyes. "And I'm going to videotape it."

"Why are you going to videotape us playing a game?" Yellow asked. _Oh poor, sweet, little innocent Yellow. _

"For fun!" Blue lied, a grin on her face. Green caught the glint in her eyes and groaned, slapping his forehead.

"What if we do not wish to play?" Platinum asked. Blue frowned. Of course the girl even more serious than _Crystal _and possibly _Green _had to bring that up.

"Well, you're going to play either way. It's an awesome game," she huffed.

"So you're saying we have no choice?" Red inquired. Blue nodded cheerily.

"Great…" Silver and Green muttered simultaneously, waiting for disaster to unfold from whatever the older girl had planned.

* * *

"Why do the lights have to be off and the curtains closed?" Red questioned as Blue pushed him onto the swivel chair.

"To make it more realistic," she quickly blurted out. Red arched an eyebrow, but did not say anything as Blue opened up the game.

"…Slender…?" he muttered. Blue nodded and sat on her bed; they were in her room, which she had speedily cleaned up before letting anyone in. The kindergartener-writing disappeared, and Red began to control the player (the brunette had taught him the controls before letting him in her room). "So I just have to walk around a forest and collect these eight pages? How does that make this game awesome?" the raven-haired older boy asked.

"Well, there _are _obstacles, of course…" the blue-eyed girl replied.

"What kind of obstacles?" he asked again.

"You'll see!" Blue sang, dying to see her older friend's reaction.

He quickly found one page and then found himself at the building.

"Am I supposed to go in there?" he inquired.

"Yup!" Red shrugged and moved his character in there and found a page. But when he turned around…

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" he screeched at the top of his lungs, flipping the chair backwards and falling out. He sadly died, with only two pages, the Slenderman's faceless face blinking on the fuzzy screen. Blue cackled as Red squirmed around on the floor, clutching his chest as if he'd had a heart attack. Tiny tears were forming at the corners of his red eyes. "Wh-what was that?!" he cried out, struggling to get up. He was trembling like a frightened rabbit or a person stuck in a freezer. Blue helped him up and pushed him out the room.

"Nice reaction, Red," she chuckled, swinging her camera around. She'd gotten it all. She shoved him into his room and proceeded to get Green, who she hoped would _at least _let _some _emotion show on his face when he saw the Slenderman…

* * *

"…So it's a computer game?" the brunette asked. Blue nodded energetically and pointed at him to sit in her desk chair. She opened up the game, the terrible handwriting showing 'Slender.' "…This better not be some kind of modeling game," the younger boy but taller boy grunted.

"Nope, not even close!" she giggled, starting the video on her camera.

"Eight pages, huh?" he muttered. He began to move his character around, soon finding three pages. _When is he going to encounter the fucking Slenderman? _Blue asked herself, biting her lip. He found two more pages, equalling five. _Three more, and he hasn't even seen the Slenderman! _she mentally screamed. He found yet _another _page, but this time, the Slenderman appeared right next to him, the creepy-ass sound coming up….yet the brunette didn't even move _an inch. _He simply turned his character away and started walking off to find his seventh page.

"What the hell?!" Blue cried out in confused rage. "You were supposed to be scared!"

"Of a fictional game character who has no face? Are you serious?" He grabbed his seventh page, much aware of the Slenderman being right behind him, as fuzziness was forming on the screen.

And then, he did the impossible, which only _Blue _was supposed to be allowed to do.

He got his eighth page and won.

"What is this?" she screamed out, watching as the teenager left the room with a uncharacteristic smug look on his face. "Damn him…At least Yellow's reaction will be interesting…"

* * *

"Can we turn on the lights?" the petite blonde known as Yellow asked. Blue shook her head.

"The game is way better with the lights off," she lied.

"Oh, okay then." She hopped onto the chair and the brunette helped her pull up the game, the usual word with the usual terrible handwriting appearing. "Slender? What's that?"

"A really fun game that lots of people like," Blue said with her signature grin.

…And within five minutes in, the girl discovered the Slenderman, screaming at the top of her lungs, running to Red's room in pure fright.

"…She didn't even get one page…" the brunette muttered, shrugging as she closed the game yet again.

* * *

And so after Red had managed to calm down the sobbing Yellow, Blue managed to drag Gold to her room (after she commanded him not to take it the wrong way). He started the game like everyone else and Blue started another video, thinking up possible scenarios for Gold's reaction. He managed to gather up three pages before bumping into the infamous Slenderman.

"Holy shizzle-oh wait…" he sighed with relief and turned away, barely escaping death. Blue arched an eyebrow.

"The hell?"

"I've seen the Slenderman before," the golden-eyed boy explained with a goofy grin. "Just suddenly seeing him there sorta freaked me out, but he's not real, so there's no need to be scared over something that can't hurt you." Blue grumbled curses under her breath as she shooed the Johto Dex Holder out of the room, disappointed with his reaction.

Surely Silver would have a better reaction, neh?

* * *

"…Is this game the reason why Yellow shrieked?" Silver asked as he settled down into the chair. Blue twiddled her thumbs.

"Maybe~" Silver just rolled his eyes, prepared to defeat whatever game he was going to play. He was, after all, crowned one of the best gamers in the Dex Holders' mansion, next to Red and Green, who too gaming a little _too seriously _at times.

A total of one page and…

The redhead bolted out of the room, leaving the poor player character to die (again). Blue blinked in utter confusion (at least she'd caught it on camera…) and closed it, going to get Crystal.

* * *

"A game? It better be worth my time," Crystal sighed, plopping down into the chair.

"Trust me, it will be," Blue replied, sitting back on her bed, video started, after she started Slender.

"Slender…it sounds familiar…" she muttered, brushing her blue bangs out of the way. "Ah well. Let's get started."

One page, two page, _almost _saw the Slenderman. Blue had seen him on the corner of the screen, but Crystal somehow managed not to see him.

Three pages, four, five, _six, _and then she saw him. He surprised her so much that she pushed the swivel chair away and _kicked her precious computer screen. _

"My computer!" Blue shouted, diving for her beloved item. "What the fuck was that, Crys?" Crys stood by the window, both her hands over her chest.

"No, what the _fuck _was the thing that appeared on the screen?" she asked before stomping out of the room, her heartbeat slowly slowing down.

"M-my computer…" Blue sobbed, hugging the now-destroyed electronic. But then, something odd struck her mind. She'd _never _heard Crystal swear before.

…_And _she'd caught it on video. Score.

* * *

After convincing (convincing as in knocking him out and stealing his computer) Red to let her borrow his computer, she placed it on her desk, downloaded the game, and demanded that Ruby play it. The fashionista got quite far—five pages—before freaking out, screaming about his precious red eyes, his beauty sleep, his hatred for cruel tricks, etc, and Blue chuckled as she called Sapphire in.

As soon as the Hoenn Dex Holder saw the name "Slender," she groaned.

"I've already played this, Blue!" she claimed, throwing her hands down onto the table. "An' it's a bunch o' crap! It's not e'en entertaining!" _Well, I'll be. Sapphire knows a word larger than mansion. _

"Okay, okay, geez," the blue-eyed Kanto Dex Holder grumbled, shoving the wild girl out of her room and down the stairs (breaking the girl's arm on the way down. But, hey, t'was all good, since Ruby got to take care of her. *hinthint*).

* * *

"Emerald, do you need help getting onto the chair?" Blue teased. He was still as short as ever, only appearing slightly taller because of his gravity-defying hair (really, Blue needed to find out what gel he used so she could use it on Yellow for Halloween). Emerald glared at her and pulled himself into the chair, his arms barely reaching the keyboard and mouse.

"I don't need your help, Blue," he huffed, bringing the game up himself.

"Pssh, okay, okay." She sat down on her bed, camera ready, watching in interest as Emerald gathered _seven pages _in less than ten minutes.

"Fudge yeah!" he shouted out once the screen told him he'd won.

…And he didn't even run into the Slenderman!

"Hax!" Blue shouted, picking the midget up and throwing him down the stairs, with a face much like a certain meme we know (the one where a guy flips the table :3). "Fucking hacker!"

*insert forever alone face on Emerald*

* * *

"I trust that this game is interesting?" Platinum asked. She seat herself in the chair, slightly disturbed at how warm it was due to the nine people sitting on it before her.

"It sure is," Blue yawned, waving her camera around. Again, she repeated the same thing she did nine times before, watching in great interest as Platinum too managed to get seven pages.

And then Mr. Slendy appeared.

And Platinum held the ultimate poker face, rivaling Lady Gaga's. The fuzz didn't appear. She grabbed the Sharpie on Blue's desk faster than one could blink and began to _doodle _on the Slenderman's _faceless face, _creating a face for him. She rolled the chair back, satisfied with her work.

…The Slenderman had the face of Green's grandfather, Oak.

"Now one may truly have nightmares of this game," the Sinnohan girl announced, brushing the nonexistent dust off the front of her pink skirt. Blue's eye twitched.

"Now that I think about it…that _does _make the Slenderman creepier…I mean, an old guy chasing you around the forest with tentacles on his back and really long arms…" Platinum nodded, standing up.

"That truly was an interesting game, though," she added, glancing down at Blue's destroyed laptop (courtesy of Crystal). "…Good luck with Dia and Pearl." She then exited the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. Blue gaped in awe at her even after she'd disappeared.

"…_So _keeping the face on him…" she chortled, bringing in both Dia and Pearl.

* * *

"…Why is there a terrible drawing on the computer screen…?" Pearl asked, pointing at Platinum's work of art. Blue smirked.

"You'll find out later." She glanced to the side and saw Diamond eating a roll of bread and promptly slapped it out of his hand.

"What was that for?" the younger boy whined. She glowered at him.

"You're going to play Slender, not eat like the glutton you are." Diamond frowned, but pulled a chair to sit next to Pearl either way, staring at the screen with mild interest.

"Eight pages…?" Pearl glanced at his best friend. "Alright! We can _do this!" _he shouted, throwing his fist into the air.

…Needless to say, Pearl exited the room in Diamond's arms sobbing while Diamond muttered something about gay pedophiles (something Pearl had shouted out when the Slenderman appeared right where Platinum's drawing of Oak was). Blue grinned like the devil she was and hopped down the steps, bringing all the Dex Holders back there again.

* * *

Red was still passed out from when Blue hit him over the head with her purse, Yellow's eyes were red and puffy, Green was reading a book, Gold was eating a hotdog, Silver was huddling behind Gold with his head in Crystal's pigtails, Crystal was rubbing her 'poor foot,' Ruby was shuddering in Sapphire's lap, Sapphire was repeating a string of vulgar cuss words under her breath due to the pain in her arm, Emerald was sitting there with a smug look on his face (and a huge bump on the side of his face from the stairs), Platinum was sipping her tea while giving Blue a knowing smile, and Pearl was still crying into Diamond's shoulder while he devoured a bowl of buttery rice.

Blue clapped her eyes and glanced around the room eagerly.

"…So, what'd you all think~?" she asked, her eyes closed in a cheerful, friendly manner matching with the large, Cheshire cat smile on her face.

Red didn't make a sound, Yellow sniveled, Green rolled his eyes, Gold patted his stomach after finishing his hotdog, Silver let out a whimper, Crystal bit her lip in mild pain, Ruby shivered, Sapphire continued cussing under her breath, Emerald still sat there smugly, Pearl continued crying, Diamond finished his rice, and Platinum got up and gave Blue a _much-deserved high-five. _

"It was excellent," she stated, ignoring the looks of horror she received from almost everyone. At that exact moment in time, the front door swung open, revealing the Unova quartet consisting of Black, White, Bel, and Cheren. Cheren, looking over the horrified looks on their faces, pushed his glasses up and asked, "Did we miss something?" Ruby, this time, pounced off of Sapphire and waggled a finger at them.

"Did you miss something? _MIss _something? We were scared shitless!" He broke into tears and Blue and Platinum strolled over to the BW quartet, explaining what had happened with smug grins on their faces.

_Oh, Blue…_

* * *

**:D**

**Review!**


End file.
